Angel Without Wings
by Khansa SungJiHee
Summary: Aku, Kim EunJi, hanyalah gadis bodoh. Yah, itu sebelum aku bertemu dengannya, Onew. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku pikir dia adalah orang bodoh yang menyelamatkanku dari kecelakaan lalu menjadi dokterku. Namun, saat aku mendengarnya menyanyi untukku. Aku rasa, hati ini harus menerimanya. Menerima ketulusan yang ia berikan untukku. Saat dia menghilang...


**Title: Angel Without Wings**

**Author: Sung Ji Hee**

**Genre: Sad Romance**

**Cast: Onew SHINee, Kim Eun Ji, Jonghyun SHINee, Minho SHINee**

***Pertama kali nawarin ff, aku jadi mikir, kalau mau bikin ff yang gimana nih genrenya. Atas usul temenku, dia mau aku bikin cerita yang ada tokohnya yang meninggal. Oke deh, aku turutin aja katanya. Dan… tadaaaaaa… jadilah ff 'Angel Without Wing' yang semalem berhasil ku tulis di buku tulis dan baru aku ketik pagi ini -_- #rempong ya?# ****Selamat membaca, maaf ya kalo ada T.Y.P.O(S) :D **

Aku merapatkan mantel dan terus berlari meski nafasku tersengal. Aku tidak peduli dengan suara sirene polisi, maupun kakiku yang telanjang, menyebabkan tubuhku kedinginan akut. Aku ketakutan, aku bingung, aku merasa hampa. Tubuhku lunglai dan aku jatuh terduduk. Untuk sepersekian detik aku memejamkan mataku, menghayati irama denyut jantungku yang memacu cepat.

Aku mencium wanginya rerumputan yang menenangkan. Aku mendongak, membuka mataku. Tak jauh dari tempatku berada, aku melihat padang rumput yang dipenuhi bunga krisan. Aku berjalan ke padang rumput itu. Sensasi dingin dan basah kurasakan begitu aku menginjak tanah itu.

Aku melihat kilatan cahaya muncul menyorotiku dari samping kananku. Cahaya itu besar, apakah itu cahaya surga. Entahlah. Aku merentangkan tanganku lebar-lebar, berharap dapat memeluk cahaya surga yang semakin mendekat kepadaku.

Tiba-tiba, tubuhku ditarik oleh seseorang. Dia merengkuh tubuhku dan menjatuhkan diri bersamaku di tempat yang dingin. Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdegup keras. Tangannya masih merengkuh tubuhku dengan kuat. Deru nafasnya yang hangat menggelitik pipiku.

Aku mendongak, dari mataku aku melihat orang itu. Seorang laki-laki yang menyebabkan aku kehilangan cahaya surgaku. Samar-samar aku melihat sinar matanya yang panik, dia berteriak-teriak memanggil bantuan. Aku mendorongnya, memberontak.

"Kau… brengsek! Kau membuatku kehilangan cahaya itu!" Orang itu merengkuh tubuhku kembali. Sedetik kemudian semuanya menjadi hitam.

Perempuan berbaju putih itu mengganti kain kasa yang membalut pergelangan kakiku yang terluka dengan hati-hati. Setelah selesai, dia tersenyum padaku. Aku membalas senyumannya, agak malas. Dia merapikan selimutku dan berkata, "Selamat beristirahat." Kemudian keluar dari kamar inapku. Aku mendengus, menyandarkan tubuhku yang terasa lelah.

Pertama kali terbangun, aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi. Kecuali saat aku bersama ketiga temanku sedang berpesta, aku menghisap opium dalam dosis tinggi sedangkan teman-temanku melakukan hal lain. Saat itu, terdengar sirene polisi mengaung dan berhenti di depan villa tempat kami berpesta. Aku melarikan diri dengan melompat jendela dan membuat kakiku terkilir. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan ketiga temanku. Lalu aku melihat padang rumput dan cahay surga. Setelah itu aku ambruk karena seseorang menariku. Setelah itu… entahlah.

Pintu kamarku terbuka. Aku menoleh, seorang laki-laki berwajah oriental yang tak aku kenal memasuki kamarku. Laki-laki itu menutup pintu, lalu berjalan menghampiriku. Dia memakai mantel tebal berwarna krem yang dipadukan dengan syal abu-abu dan sepatu boots berwarna hitam. Matanya yang sipit berwarna cokelat kehitaman itu memandangku.

"Siapa?" tanyaku frontal. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan duduk di kursi dekat ranjangku.

"Aku Lee Jinki, panggil saja aku Onew. Aku adalah dokter terapimu." Dokter? Terapi?

"Untuk apa aku terapi? Aku baik-baik saja?"

"Baik-baik saja? Aku rasa tidak. Kau kira saat melihat ketiga temanmu yang tidak terselamatkan bisa dibilang baik-baik saja?"

Aku menahan nafas. "Mereka… meninggal?"

"Karena Overdosis, sedangkan kau hanya mengalami halusinasi yang parah. Kau hampir tertabrak oleh mobil yang melintas malam lusa yang lalu."

"Oh, tapi aku melihat cahaya surga yang begitu besar menghampiriku," sergahku.

Onew memiringkan kepalanya. "Yang kau maksud cahaya surga itu adalah lampu mobil tersebut. Padahal jika mobil itu menabrakmu, kemungkinan besar kau tidak masuk surga," katanya pedas. "Jadi, kau harus berterima kasih kepadaku yang menemukanmu dan menyelamatkanmu."

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. Aku malas berdebat, tapi aku membalasnya, "Tapi kau menyuntikkan obat penenang padaku?!"

Onew tersenyum kecil, dia berdiri dan mengenakan kacamatanya. Ia tak menghiraukan teriakanku. "Untunglah kau baru memakai obat-obatan tiga hari sebelum insiden di villa itu, kemungkinan besar kau cepat lepas dari ketergantungan obat-obatan."

"Benarkan? Aku tidak yakin," cemoohku cuek.

Dia menatapku dengan sinar matanya yang tenang namun tajam. "Jika kau memiliki niat besar untuk berubah kau pasti cepat sembuh." Dia melirik arlojinya. "Baiklah, saatnya pemeriksaan."

Aku berteriak-teriak depresi, tubuhku menggigil. Aku tak acuh dengan orang-orang berseragam yang menenangkanku. Aku telah menyiksa diriku, mengguyurkan air dingin di sekujur tubuhku. Saat itulah tubuhku dihujam rasa sakit yang menyedihkan dan memuakkan. Bagaikan jarum yang terus menusukku, perlahan-lahan.

"Tenanglah Eun Ji, apa yang telah terjadi?"

Aku mendesaknya untuk menjauhiku. "Pergi! Kau ingin membunuhku! Pergiiii!"

"Tak ada yang ingin membunuhmu, percayalah." Laki-laki itu mendekatiku, mengusap dahiku. Dia mengangkat sebuah jarum suntik dan memeriksa dosisnya.

"Jauhkan jarum itu dariku!" Aku menangis, menjambak-jambak rambutku yang sudah tak karuan. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku ingin mati saja.

Dokter Onew melempar pandang padaku. Menatapku dengan mata cokelatnya yang lembut dan hangat. "Kau tidak boleh mati, Eun Ji. Masih banyak orang yang menginginkanmu hidup."

"Siapa?!" teriakku depresi. "Tak ada yang menginginkanku hidup!" Aku semakin menyudutkan tubuhku di pojok kamar mandi.

Onew menarik tanganku dan mulai menusukkan jarumnya di punggung tanganku. Aku meraung kesakitan. Memukulnya, tanganku lemah dan aku tak berdaya. Meskipun begitu, aku telah membuatnya kewalahan. "Salah satunya aku," bisiknya.

Aku berjalan cepat dengan langkah agak pincang. Banyak orang yang memperhatikanku, seorang cewek Korea yang berani-beraninya tampil urakan di negara mereka. Aku tidak acuh dan segera memasuki swalayan. Aku meminta sebungkus rokok. Pelayan itu memberikannya kepadaku dan aku membayarnya dengan uang pas tapi receh.

Aku keluar dari swalayan. Aku segera mematik korek api di sebatang rokok yang aku jepitkan di antara bibirku. Aku menghisap rokok itu dan menghembuskan asapnya.

Tiga bulan lebih aku terkekang di panti rehab, tanpa rokok dan alkohol. Melakukan kegiatan rutinitas yang menyebalkan, mengurusi berkas-berkas pembebasanku bersama polisi dan pengacaraku, dan sebagainya. Yah, itu semua hal monoton.

Belum ada empat hisapan, rokok itu direbut dan dihempaskan ke jalanan, kemudian diinjak. Aku melongo memandang orang yang merebut rokokku. Orang itu menatap mataku sangat tajam. Membuat mataku perih, seperti tertusuk.

"Berikan rokokmu."

Aku mendengus kesal. "Tidak."

"Aku mengajakmu keluar dari panti rehab atas izin dariku bukan untuk membiarkanmu merokok!" bentaknya. "Cepat berikan!"

Aku mengeluarkan bungkus rokokku beserta pematiknya dengan keki, menyerahkannya ke Onew. Onew membuang rokokku ke tempat sampah. "Kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita."

Kami banyak diam selama perjalanan. Aku merasa canggung jika harus diam seperti ini. Perasaan bersalah terbentik dihatiku. Aku sudah terlalu keterlaluan rupanya. Setiap hari dia terkena omelan dan amukanku, tapi dia tetap sabar. Berat juga ya menjadi seorang dokter khusus yang menangani orang-orang seperti aku.

Tiba-tiba, Onew menyentuh bahuku dan menunjuk sebuah bangunan kuno. Aku hanya terbengong-bengong melihat bangunan itu. Kastil St. Angelo. Selama tiga tahun aku tinggal di Roma, aku belum pernah mengunjungi tempat-tempat wisatanya, kecuali Colosseum. Dan kastil itu sangat luar biasa. Aku menyusuri jembatan yang menjulang tinggi, kagum dengan arsitekturnya. Patung-patung yang terpahat dengan apik dan terpasang di atas jembatan.

"Kau belum pernah ke sini?" tanya Onew. Aku menggeleng, melongokkan kepalaku untuk melihat sungai dibawah jembatan. Sungai itu jernih, airnya mengalir tenang.

"Pernah nonton Opera Tosca?" tanya Onew lagi.

Aku menatapnya, menggeleng. "Aku hanya pernah mendengar ceritanya, di sungai ini adalah tempat dimana Tosca menceburkan diri, kan? Dalam kisah itu," aku menunjuk patung besar malaikat yang ada di puncak kastil. "Pemeran utamanya terjun dari patung besar itu."

Onew mengangguk, dia mulai bernyanyi.

"_Aku yang hidup untuk bernyanyi dan mencintai tidak pernah menodai tanganku dengan dosa. _

_Aku menolong orang yang sedih dan susah_

_Tapi, Tuhan, kenapa kini Kau menghukumku dalam penderitaan._

_Sehari-hari, ku baktikan kidung dan hatiku bagi Ibu Suci._

_Tapi, kenapa Kau menghukumku seperti ini, Tuhan?_" (penggalan lagu Opera Tosca-translated)

Lagu itu mengalun merdu. Aku memandangi wajah dokterku yang sangat tenang saat melantunkannya. Mungkin aku baru saja mengenalnya kurang lebih tiga bulan, tapi aku seperti mengenalnya lebih dari ini.

Aku menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku, perasaan tenang apa ini? Baiklah, aku akan mencoba berubah dan memercayai Onew lebih dari ini.

**To Be Continue….**


End file.
